Reunions
by laurah2215
Summary: Story 23 in the series The Concannon's: Present, Past and Future


Title: Reunions

Series: The Concannon's Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Rating-PG/Teen

Disclaimer: Are we still doing this? I'm a twenty-one year-old student with a bus pass. You'd be better off to sue my dog.

Synopsis: The old gang from the Bartlet administration reunites for its annual summer vacation.

Author's Notes: Apologies for any inconsistencies with the remaining Bartlet crew. I forgot what I had them doing previously in my series, so I make a few errors.

Story 1: I Loved Her First

Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise

Story 3: My Little Girl

Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead

Story 5:He's Just Sensitive

Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever

Story 7: Letting Go

Story 8: Getting Good at New Things

Story 9: Where We Need to Be

Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Story 11: Endings and Beginnings

Story 12: Proud of the House We Built

Story 13:Starting a Club

Story 14: First Pet

Story 15: Miscommunication

Story 16:The Go-Between

Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel

Story 18: You Can Let Go

Story 19: Make the World Go Away

Story 20:Invalid

Story 21-Hands on a Miracle

Story 22- And at the End and the Beginning Was You

Story 23-Reunions

Timeline:Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for

eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away

Jan 2007- CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes

President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah

Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive

Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

Feb 2008- Abigail is born

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

Archived at:

.com/

.com/westwingfanfiction"

.com/group/wwexecutivebranch"

?author=836"

.net/~laurah2215

"Are you sure this is the exit? The instructions say…"CJ flips through her map in the passenger seat in their rental car. They were on their way to Sam and Mallory's second home in Cape Cod for the annual reunion of the Bartlet administration staff. This year they anticipated a shorter visit since most of the old team were busy getting Matthew Santos re-elected (Josh,Sam), working on Congressional or Senate races (Will, Kate) or working in the White House (Margaret, Bonnie, Donna, Annabeth). CJ and Danny had easily taken the time off from their jobs, and CJ had given Carol (who was working in the Hollis Foundation on policy initiatives) two weeks off. The Bartlet's would be taking time away from Jed's library and foundation and bringing Charlie and Zoey and their daughter with them. All in all, it was shaping up to be an exciting week on the East coast.

"CJ, I planned out the trip before we left Santa Monica. Trust me on this." Danny redirects his attention to the road ahead of them.

"Mommy, I think Patty's gonna be sick again," two and a half year-old Abigail announces unhelpfully.

Seventeen month-old Patrick begins whimpering again, pushing his stuffed toys away.

CJ lets out a deep sigh. " Give him the bag, darling. Hang in there, Peanut. We're almost there." She reaches around and squeezes Patty's hand comfortingly. It had been a long plane ride from Los Angeles to Massachusetts and now the drive to Sam and Mallory's was causing the children to become even more irritable.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Abbey inquires probably for the thirteenth time this day.

"Abigail, when I stop the car and we get out, then we will be there. Please be patient." Danny has to shake his head, already tired from the long day.

"Honey, the kids are cranky and irritable. We need to have some patience, too." CJ turns back around and closes her eyes, wishing they could hurry up and reach their destination before all of the Concannon's begin to cry in exhaustion and frustration.

* *

"Oh, Mal, it is so good to finally be here. The kids were so cranky after the long plane ride and the car trip." CJ accepts a welcomed glass of wine from their hostess.

Mallory smiles knowingly, gathering up some refreshments to bring her guests. " Well I'm glad you're here. It's just too bad that it's getting late and the kids won't be able to play outside much longer. I'm putting you, Danny and the kids with Josh and Donna and Noah in the guest house, if that's okay."

"That sounds fine, Mallory. Abbey and Noah will love it; they're practically inseparable. Abbey has missed her little friend. We haven't been able to visit with Josh and Donna since the campaign really picked up in January." CJ follows Mallory through the kitchen and into the sitting room where most of the guests are conversing easily in a conversation about the latest election polls.

"No, I'm telling you Drumlin is out," Toby states confidently, fingering his glass of scotch.

"That's just because Gregory is pushing his work on the defence appropriations bill," Josh explains further, nursing a glass of beer.

"It would help if you could get the President to swing through Philadelphia before Election Day to help Gregory. I know I could use his coat-tails in my Oregon race," Will states, palpable worry in his face.

"Well, the President won't campaign for the guy who ran his 2006 opponent's race, but I could ask him," Josh offers with a light chuckle.

"Will, you don't need the President. His coat-tails aren't what they used to be since he refused to sign off on the foreign aid package," Donna adds bitterly.

Josh's lip turn into a smirk. " Donna's still pissed that the President wouldn't sign the bill her boss promoted because Franken and O'Malley attached a Chinese coal mining amendment that he couldn't agree with."

Donna fixes her husband with a cold stare.

"So I take it this has become a sore spot in the First Couple's relationship?" Charlie inquires, popping an olive into his mouth.

"They're not the only relationship affected," Donna spits out cooly.

Jed Bartlet lets out his signature laugh, shifting on the love-seat he and Abbey are sharing. " Most First Couples have that problem at some time or another. I remember Abbey nearly killed me when I had to scale back support in the State of the Union for women's health initiatives."

"Yeah, needless to say Jed slept in a cold bed for weeks after that," Abbey Bartlet chuckles lightly.

Just then, Noah Lyman, Abbey and Patty, Maisy (Sam and Mallory's daughter) and Thomas (Mallory's son from her first marriage), as well as Margaret's son, Mason, come barrelling into the room from outside.

"Mommy," Patty whines, walking up to CJ and pulling on the bottom of her jeans. CJ scoops her baby into her arms and kisses his temple.

"Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Noah climbs onto the couch where his parents are sitting with Will.

Josh gently squeezes his son's shoulder. " Not now, pal. It's getting late. We should get you to bed."

Noah's little face immediately falls. " That's not fair! You said we gonna have fun this week and do family stuff. I don't wanna go bed. I wanna stay up and play with you, Daddy."

Josh shares an uncertain glance with his wife before looking back to his son's disappointed face. " Buddy, we'll have plenty of time to play tomorrow."

Pouting, Noah shakes his head. "Nuh uh! Not if you have to go back to work for the Pwesident. Not if Mommy's feeling tired 'cause of the baby."

Donna visibly reddens and exhales. She feels awful that she and Josh don't get enough time with Noah, and in twelve weeks she'll be giving him a little sister and that will only makes things more difficult. It's obvious she's at her wit's end.

Josh ignores all the pairs of eyes watching his every response and focuses his attention on his son. "Listen, Noah, honey, we're going to have a nice vacation this week. I know Mommy and I have been busier than usual trying to get the President elected again, but we're going to spend a lot of time together this week. I promise. But it's way past your bed-time and we had a big day flying on the airplane and seeing everyone tonight. So why don't we go get ready for bed and start fresh with a fun day tomorrow?"

Averting his eyes to the ground, Noah nods mutely.

"Come on, sweetheart." Donna stands up and scoops Noah into her arms.

"It's time for you to get to bed too, honey," CJ says to Patty, caressing his cheek.

"All right, sweetie. Let's go see where we're sleeping." Danny picks up Abbey and places her on his shoulders. She loves piggy-backing.

"I set the kids up in the smaller room with two toddler beds and a crib for Patty. I hope that's all right." Mallory stands up to follow her guests outside into the guest house if they need assistance.

"That's great, Mal. Thank you," Donna says sincerely. She thinks Noah will feel better now that he's going to share a room with Abbey and Patty.

"Let me know if you need more linen or anything," Mallory offers as the Concannon's and Lyman's head outside.

* *

"I can't believe they're all asleep," Danny laughs as he, CJ, Josh and Donna come out of the kids' room and assemble in the small hall between the rooms.

"I'm so sorry Patty kept Noah awake longer. He's just having a hard time adjusting to the new environment ." CJ feels guilty that Patty was so clingy and wouldn't calm down until CJ cuddled him to sleep. He's been having severe separation and stranger anxiety issues.

Donna shakes her head. "Oh, don't apologize, CJ. It's fine. I think the kids will have a great time bunking together."

"I'm sorry about Noah's behaviour earlier. I know you felt like you had to put your kids to bed because I told Noah he had to go to sleep. " Josh is embarrassed about the incident earlier because when Noah talks the way he did he feels completely inadequate as a father. He knows he doesn't spend as much time with his kid as the rest of the parents in the group do with their own, and he is worried sick about bringing another child in to the world when he and Donna have to rely on their nanny when their jobs keep them at the office working long hours.

"Hey, it's no problem, Josh. All the kids needed to get to sleep after the long day and you just started the ball rolling." Danny sympathizes with his friend. He gets the sense that Josh feels insecure that he doesn't get to spend a lot of time with his little boy.

Donna feels the need to explain why her son was so upset earlier, and she knows that Danny and CJ will understand what she and Josh are going through. "Josh and I have been away so much with the campaign and we promised Noah we could have a week without the White House and the nanny. It's been really hard on him lately and we're trying to find a way to balance it all."

CJ gives her friends a sympathetic and encouraging look. "Well it looks like you're doing a great job. It's not easy. Danny's got a part-time faculty position with U.C.L.A this fall and we're wondering how the kids are going to manage. Abbey's starting preschool and Patty's going to have to start going to the day-care at my work for the first time. Trying to manage your household and job isn't easy. I couldn't imagine how you two do it working in the White House."

"It's incredibly difficult, and we don't know what we're going to do once this little one joins us." Josh pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to be overwhelmed with it all.

"We need to slow down, Josh. We're gonna have two children by Christmas," Donna expresses with a peaked brow.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Josh exhales. He and Donna hadn't had much time to discuss the pending changes to come in their lives, and he imagines Donna will want to over-analyze everything in depth this week while they have a chance to spend more time together.

"Well, we should head back in with the others," Danny suggests, getting a sense that there is some tension Josh and Donna need to work through.

* *

"So, I had an idea for tomorrow…" Danny muses, spooning against his wife in their immediate post-coital state.

"Please let it involve a variation on tonight's theme," CJ laughs in her throat, her eyes closing as her body begins to come off its high. She's exhausted and so relaxed now.

"Mmm…definitely. But I was thinking we take the car and go for a drive tomorrow afternoon when the kids are in the competent care of the dozen or more parents on the premises." Danny kisses CJ's warm, flushed shoulder. He loves the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck.

" Danny, we're not seventeen. I'm not having sex in a car. Besides, you're bound to throw out your back doing that." CJ luxuriates in her husband's familiar warmth, but also realizes they will need to get dressed shortly in case, predictably, Patty would wake them up in the middle of the night. Just the sad realities of having a toddler and baby.

Danny chuckles lightly. " No, not in the car. We could drive to this spot on the beach where there's this secluded little area between trees. I thought maybe we could bring a few blankets, be one with nature…"

"How do you know there's a perfect little spot on the beach?" CJ is all up for diversifying their sex life, but she is curious how Danny found out about this place near the beach where Sam and Mallory live.

Danny smiles into CJ's neck. "Let's just say I have my sources. And Abbey Bartlet already volunteered to watch the kids if anyone wanted to head to town to shop or have a meal, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them for a couple hours."

"Couple hours? My you are ambitious," CJ teases in a low drawl.

"Must be all the fresh air. There's just something about a vacation." Danny lays a hand across CJ's naked torso.

"Yes, there is, But I'm not sure it's wise to leave Patty right now. He's not used to being here and around all the other people, so he might go into a fit if we're not around for a long time." As always, CJ's motherly instincts prevail over her own desires.

Danny begins to massage CJ's lower back in attempt to convince her to go along with his plans. "Well, we'll see how he feels tomorrow. Besides, it'll be good for him to spend some time with his surrogate family. Maybe if things go well this week we might even get a vacation to ourselves. We could have my mother or the Bartlet's stay with the kids and we could go somewhere alone for a long weekend."

CJ sighs, considering the proposal. " I don't know. Things are about to get crazy in the fall with Abbey starting pre-school and Patty starting day-care. I'm not sure this is the best time to be planning a vacation."

Danny breathes out deeply. "Darling, there will never be an ideal time. Every time I suggest it you say it's not a good time-Abbey is sick, Patty's uncomfortable with anyone else, Abbey's starting pre-school, PJ's having a hard time. We haven't had a weekend alone since before Patrick was born. That's almost two years ago. I think we need to take some time out for ourselves. It's healthy for the kids to be looked after by other people every once in a while." Of course they had had the occasional night alone when the kids stay at their neighbours or when Danny's mother visits and they spend one night at a hotel. But other than one night alone every five or six months, they had never really had a 'couples' vacation. The last year had been so hectic.

"I know, you tell me this all the time. But I'm just not sure. The kids could have a really emotional time being separated from us for more than a night." CJ turns around to face Danny.

Smiling warmly, Danny rubs CJ's shoulder comfortingly. "Or they could do really well and we could have a well-deserved and much-needed retreat to focus just on our relationship."

"Our relationship is fine, darling. It's not as if we never have sex." CJ stares at Danny thoughtfully. She knows it's rough sometimes since Patty has been demanding to sleep in between them some nights, but she and Danny still got time to consummate their love.

"No, you're right. And I'm not complaining or anything, but there's more than just catching up with each other every day and making love at the end of the night. I mean, when have we had a weekend to sleep in and take a long soak in the tub and cook a romantic meal? I love our children more than the world, and you and God know that, but I also love you and I want some unrestricted time to show you that and rediscover the joy of our marriage." Danny can't seem to find the words to express to CJ just how much he needs the reminder of how incredible their relationship is. He feels like if they don't take the time to reconnect on an emotional and spiritual level every once in a while, they will lose their passion and become detached. He never wants to lose the amazing gift that is their love.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose we could try it. It sounds incredible, and just the prescription we need right now. You're a very convincing orator. You're very good at oratory." CJ curls into Danny's bare chest with an excited smile.

"I'm very good at other things, as well, and some of them even involve the mouth of which you praise so highly." Danny nibbles CJ's neck provocatively.

"Mmmm…I'm looking forward to that." CJ revels in the chance to be close to her husband again.

* *

CJ rolls the last sip of wine around in her mouth before swallowing in satisfaction. She takes a look at her completely spent husband practically dozing on the blanket they had set up in the secluded area of the beach, and has to smile to herself. It had felt good to be more romantic after over two year of 'quickies' after days of diaper changes and toddler cartoons. Her reverie is broken when her cell phone rings sharply. She recognizes the call display as the Bartlet's private cell phone line. " Hello?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, CJ," begins Abbey Bartlet's apologetic speech. " I know you and Danny wanted to go into town for a few hours but Patty is absolutely inconsolable. I've tried everything. I'm a thee time mother, four time grandmother and certified surgeon, but your blessed child has positively stumped me. I've tried everything."

CJ sighs with a loud groan. "Oh, I know you did. And I'm so sorry, Abbey. God, this was such a bad idea. I'm so sorry he's upset. He has this vicious stranger anxiety that we can't understand. Look, give us twenty minutes and we'll be back."

"Honey, I really did try everything, as did Margaret, Mallory, Donna and Zoey." Abbey's voice indicates her deep feeling of inadequacy and regret that she couldn't give CJ and Danny a much needed break from reality.

CJ has to smile at everyone trying to help. She has some amazing friends. " I completely believe you. And I'm truly sorry. In the mean-time, try giving him some apple juice and Cheerios and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, sweetheart. Drive safe," Abbey instructs softly.

"Thanks," CJ whispers in anguish, ending the call.

"Let me guess, Patty's having a panic attack?" Danny's familiar with the drill. He goes through it with Patty almost every day. He reluctantly sits up straight.

"Get your pants on, Water-Boy. We've got a modern medical mystery of a boy." CJ begins to refasten her bra and slip her light blouse on.

"We're not going on a vacation, are we?" Danny enquires, pulling his beige khaki shorts on.

"Danny, we can't even go away for two hours without sending our baby into a full-blown nutty! God, I have no idea how he's gonna manage in September without you. He's liable to have a fit when he starts daycare." CJ finishes dressing, grabs the empty bottle of wine and begins to stalk off in the direction of their rental car.

"So what would you like to do, CJ? What, you, you want me to call the English department and tell them I can't take the job?" Danny picks up the blanket and storms off after his wife.

"I don't know!" CJ screams, whipping around to shrug at Danny. "I suppose I could always quit my job. Tell Franklin Hollis I have to abandon his foundation because my two year-old can't cope without his mommy."

"Oh come on, CJ! That's bullshit. You took only four months off after Abbey was born and five after Patty. I've been holed up in our house for two and a half years playing Mr. Mom so you could do this amazing job that you love, so that you could have professional pride and get a sense of accomplishment. And I didn't regret it or begrudge you one minute because those children are my world and I would do anything to make you happy. " Danny stops in front of the car, squared off with CJ who is huffing and riled.

CJ is visibly chastened by her husband's words, and all of sudden stops dead in her tracks. She exhales deeply and bows her head. "Oh…my…God. You…you have been carrying more than your fair share of the burden of raising our children these last few years and sacrificing your career so that I could be able to experience the pleasure of both being a mother and also doing a job that gives me such fulfillment. And here I am, making you feel guilty for taking a job that you've worked hard to earn and wholeheartedly deserve just so I can assuage my own guilt and inadequacy with motherhood. Why in the world are you in love with me?"

Danny's serious demeanour softens into a tiny smile. " Well, this incident withstanding, I have many reasons for loving you, some of which were demonstrated earlier. But it isn't burdensome for me to look after the kids. I love them more than anything and I get a lot of joy out of staying home with them. And my career the last three years hasn't exactly taken a beating. In case you didn't recall, I got a Presidential biography onto the Times' Best Seller list and I'm on my way to finishing the one about an almost Vice-President who's time spent serving the country was cut too short. And seeing that smile on your face when you walk in the door at five o'clock and take Abbey and Patty into your arms make it all worth while. I haven't been suffering miserably at all. But I also crave interaction with other adults. I've been thinking about teaching college since I started my doctorate. I want to take this job, but maybe this isn't the right time. Maybe it's more important I stay with the kids for a little longer. We can always try to get Patty into day-care next year. I guess I just wish that before you automatically asked me to give this up, you had have maybe thought a little about what I'd be giving up."

CJ steps forward and rubs Danny's shoulder. " I know. And I'm sincerely sorry. I…I just don't know what to do about Patty and I got scared. But it's no excuse."

Danny smiles again and envelopes CJ in a tight hug. "Honey, no matter what happens, we'll deal with it together. We'll figure it all out. You have no reason to feel inadequate as a mother. Our kids adore you and that's evidenced by the fact that we can't leave them for even forty-eight hours. You are so selfless when it comes to those two. Yes, you spend five days a week at the office, but the rest of the time you're here being an incredible mother. I really couldn't do this without you."

CJ accepts Danny's loving kiss. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Abbey absolutely worships you. You're the most doting father I know. So we'll deal with all this later, but please don't call the Dean yet. Let's see if we can work this out first."

"In the mean time, we've got a little boy who needs us. Let's go get our baby." With a small smile, Danny ushers CJ inside the car.

* *

"Hey, how's it going?" Donna inquires of CJ as she steps into the guest house and takes a seat on the living room couch next to her friend.

"Patty's finally asleep," CJ declares triumphantly, looking up from her magazine.

"He just needed his parents," Donna smiles warmly.

"Yeah, well, that's the reason Danny may not be able to accept the job he really wants in September." CJ leans back into the plush couch pillows and closes her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks, adjusting herself and placing a hand on her overtly protruding belly.

"I don't think Patty is going to adjust well to day-care. He's very socially inhibited. Danny's thinking about postponing teaching for another year. I think I'm finally going to go with Danny's suggestions to get some professional help for PJ. " CJ's face registers disappointment and even regret that her husband can't have the same opportunity as her.

Donna frowns in sympathy. "I'm sorry, CJ. I know it can't be easy to deal with Patty. But maybe Danny doesn't need to completely abandon the idea of an outside job. Maybe you could both compromise so that you can both work and share the responsibilities of caring for the kids?"

CJ is intrigued by this option she hadn't considered. " What do you mean?"

Donna shrugs, not knowing if her possible solution would work for the couple. " I don't know exactly, but maybe you could cut down your days in the office to three a week and maybe Danny could teach on the two days that you're home with the kids?"

CJ's face brightens with hope of a possible solution which could allow them both domestic and professional opportunities. " Oh, my God Donna that might actually work! That way Patty won't have to start day-care yet. Plus if Abbey is in pre-school we could still do desk work from home on the days that we're home with Patty since he naps a lot. It would be a big adjustment, but it just might work. Donna, I believe you've solved one of my major family problems. Thank you."

"Well I'm happy to help. Now if only I could solve my own." Donna's eyes avert to the ground and she avoids the instinct to sigh.

"What's wrong?" CJ can now turn attention to empathizing fully with her friend now that Danny can work outside their home like he desires.

"I don't know. It's just…the last few months with the campaign have been crazy. I'm mostly in Washington with Helen Santos and Josh is out on the road. I miss him so much and Noah has been going crazy without him at home. I mean, I know Josh is usually at the office til far past Noah's bed-time, but even their limited time together meant so much to Noah. Now he's lucky if he gets a half an hour with his father every week or two. It's not enough for that little boy, and it's not enough for me. And now we're about to bring another baby into this crazy life we lead and I don't know how we're going to manage. We're cramped in Josh's apartment already." Donna tries not to burden her friend with all her problems, but it seems like the reunion has served as a valuable chance to catch up with friends and share issues they're all dealing with.

CJ can easily relate to the younger woman about the trials of working in the White House, and she didn't have a young family when she was Chief of Staff. "You know, you guys have been in D.C for almost twelve years. Maybe it's time for a little detox? I couldn't believe how much better I felt when I moved to Santa Monica. It's nice to come home at a decent hour every night and have the time to be with my children more. I love our house and the neighbours on the block. I mean, when was the last time you and Josh got more than eight consecutive hours of sleep?"

Donna chuckles lightly. " We're lucky if we get eight hours a night between the two of us. I'm usually home early because Helen doesn't like to be working once the kids get home from school, but Josh usually stumbles in after midnight."

"How's things in the East Wing?" CJ asks.

Donna avoids rolling her eyes, but just barely. " Helen isn't exactly Abbey Bartlet. Sure she has us working on some worthwhile initiatives, but after four years I think we've peaked."

"You're bored already?" CJ guesses aloud with a small smile. She knows Donna needs more out of her job than pushing the First Lady to get her influence out in the world.

"Kinda," Donna admits sheepishly. " Don't get me wrong, I love Helen and she's really passionate about a few children's causes, but I just feel limited in what we can do."

"You want to move to the West Wing? Get something in Communications or policy work?" CJ thinks Donna would be much more satisfied dealing with the big boys than hosting tea parties in the East Wing.

Shaking her head, Donna laughs. "No. I'm not working under Josh anymore. Things are already tense enough without me having to report to him at the office. Actually, I was thinking I'd take a bit of time off after the baby is born and then look for something outside the formal Washington establishment. I'd really love to work for a non-profit."

CJ nods in agreement. "That sounds completely suiting for you. I really enjoy running the Hollis Foundation. It's challenging and rewarding intellectually, but without the immediacy and stress of working in the White House. It allows me to balance being a mother and having a career I can be proud of. It's a good deal, and I could easily see you being comfortable in something like that. In fact, why don't you consider it?"

"Consider what?" Donna's brows rise.

"Coming to work for the Hollis Foundation? I've been thinking of hiring an Executive Vice-President probably next spring. You'd be perfect for it. You'd be overseeing the work of the other three Vice-Presidents, plus our local staff offices in Africa." CJ is grinning at the possibility of having an old friend from her White House years working along side her at the Foundation.

Donna's eyes widen but she has a hesitant smile. " I was actually thinking about some thing that wasn't thousands of miles away."

"You and Josh could move to California. Wouldn't you love to buy a house and have a nice green lawn for the kids to play on?" CJ can't believe what she is proposing, but she can't help but want her friends to experience life in suburbia like she is. It's obvious Donna wants to make some major life changes.

Donna is full out laughing by now. " Josh would burn in the California sun. He'd probably turn into a miserable prune. Besides, what am I supposed to tell him? He should quit being the second most powerful man in the country to come play hop-scotch with the kids in a neighbourhood straight out of a 'Leave it to Beaver' town?"

CJ laughs along side her friend, knowing that it probably sounds ridiculous to Donna. " We're definitely not like 'Leave it to Beaver'. For one thing, I don't think there were any Latino or Persian families living next to the Cleavers. We're just a snapshot of modern American life. A lot of the mothers on the block have outside jobs. And besides, wouldn't you love to get out of Josh's crummy old apartment and raise your kids in a place where they can make friends and go to schools without metal detectors?"

Donna inhales sharply, seemingly considering the whole scenario. " I do want better for them, and it's probably not going to happen in the city. But I can't ask Josh to give up what he loves doing."

"What about what you want, Donna? Let's face it, you're not happy with your job or family situation. Every month Josh spends in that office is probably taking two more off his life-span. I know the toll it can take. He's had an incredibly impressive career and got two long-shot idealists to the highest office in the land. He ran the country in one respect or the other for over a decade. But maybe it's time he slowed down, too. Maybe he could do some consulting work or train the next generation of political operatives. He might be surprised how good it can feel to step out of the Washington shadows and into the sunlight. You'd be doing this for both of you, and more importantly, those kids. " CJ never anticipated she'd be trying to convince Donna to come to California, but somehow she knows it would make the other couple so much happier.

Donna pauses as she evaluates the alternative CJ has laid out before her. " It sounds tempting. But I can't force Josh to give up his job if he still likes it. I don't want to be saddled with resentment."

CJ merely shrugs. "Maybe you won't be. Maybe this is what Josh really wants. Just…just talk to him about it. Perhaps after Santos is hopefully re-elected, you could move sometime after the Inauguration?"

"Yeah. Well thanks for the offer, CJ. I appreciate it. We'll have to discuss it later." Donna slowly stands up.

"You should discuss it this weekend while you've got him pinned down. Tell him I'll ask around for a position he might be interested." CJ follows Donna, grabbing the baby monitor so she can hear Patty in the main house.

"Okay. Thanks, CJ." Donna turns to give CJ a friendly hug. Sometimes she misses the old gang, so it's so nice to have a vacation with them and spend their time catching up.

* *

"You don't have to tell the Dean of the English department at U.C.L.A that you're quitting your job," CJ says by way of greeting, sneaking up behind Danny on the beach property behind the main house.

"What?" Danny shakes his head with a smile, pulling CJ onto the towel he is sitting on.

Scanning the beach and finding her daughter playing in the sand with Noah, Maisy, Thomas and Mason, CJ settles in comfortably. The kids are all in a good mood after their early afternoon nap. "You can still go to work. I'll cut down my working days to just three so you can spend two days teaching. I'll stay with Patty when you're at work so he doesn't have to go to day-care. This way we all get what we want."

Danny grimaces slightly, leaning back on his elbows. " I don't want you have to give up…"

CJ immediately throws a hand up to stop him. "No, no it's okay. I want to. I can still get some office work done at home on those days. It won't hurt me to lighten my load a little. Besides, it's time that I did something to advance your career, and not the other way around."

"Honey, you've been incredibly supportive of my writing. You always stay home from work when I have to go meet with my publisher in New York or am on a strict deadline. You let me hibernate in the study for hours on end when I need to work." Danny wraps one arm around his wife and pulls her close.

"Danny, I've found a win-win situation. Please just go with it." CJ removes her t-shirt and decides to let the warm summer sun further colour her features. She had left her bikini at home for sunbathing in their back-yard and is wearing her full piece suit now.

"You're sure you're okay with it? Frank will be understanding?" Danny wants to make sure CJ isn't forsaking her own reputation for being a diligent worker.

"He's always understood in the past when I needed to be there for the children. What's everybody up to now?" CJ grabs the sun-block lying on the towel and begins to cover Danny's bare back with the white lotion. She knows from experience that Danny never remembers to protect himself.

"The kids are building sand castles. Most of the ladies are in the pool and the men-folk are about to start a game of horseshoes. Mallory's going to keep an eye on the kids if you want to take a dip in the pool while I'm playing horseshoes." Danny glances in his daughter's direction to make sure she is behaving and playing nicely with the other children.

"Nah. We have a pool at home. I'll go in the kitchen and get some snacks ready for the kids. I think I might test out the beach later. Wanna join me for a swim in the lake before dinner?" CJ stands up and watches Danny put his t-shirt back on in preparation for the horseshoes tournament.

Danny grins and reaches over to place a quick kiss to his wife's lips. " I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Deal. Now go win the tournament for me and I'll show you what it feels like to be the alpha male of the group." CJ slaps Danny's bottom playfully before trotting off to the house. Her spirits are definitely uplifted now and she isn't worrying about Patrick.

* *

"You know what? I think we married a bunch of nerds. Look at them! They all suck." Pointing to the horseshoe tournament going on down the beach, Mallory laughs as she munches on a carrot stick on the patio. She and most of the rest of the women are sitting at the patio table enjoying a light snack and keeping a close eye on the children who have organized a game of tag.

"I don't know, I think Toby's got some game," Annabeth smiles proudly.

"Sam's gonna wipe the floor with 'em," Margaret predicts, grabbing a slice of cucumber off the tray of veggies and dip.

"They should have played baseball. That's really Josh's sport," Donna states with a mouth full of celery.

"Jed wanted to organize a chess tournament, but I convinced him we'd never get invited back if everyone was forced to spend the night playing chess," Abbey confesses in a laugh.

"Now that might actually make an interesting game to watch." Mallory lifts up her empty glass and stands up.

"Abbey, if the Pres…Jed wants to play chess, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind giving him a game." CJ feels sorry that the former President is stuck playing score-keeper for the horseshoe game while everyone else gets to be active and fun. But Jed Bartlet simply doesn't have the strength of his former self.

"Sam would love the challenge," Mallory adds. " I'm going into the kitchen, does anyone want any more wine or iced tea?"

"Mommy, are you going inside?" Thomas comes rushing up Mallory and hugs her around the waist.

"Yes, sweetheart. What do you need?" Mallory responds, ruffling his blonde hair. At only five years-old, he is the spitting image of his grandfather.

"You and Daddy aren't gonna take another nap are you?" Thomas wonders with a slight grimace.

Mallory visibly reddens but tries to shake off her blush. "No, honey. You want some apple slices to share with your friends?"

"Yes, please," Thomas responds before quickly running off to rejoin the rest of the kids group.

"Taking a nap?" Annabeth inquires with a confused look.

"It's along the lines of 'barbequing', isn't it?" Abbey Bartlet chuckles evilly.

"Well, sometimes when we want a little time alone, we tell the kids we're going to take a nap," Mallory confesses with a guilty eye-roll.

"Josh and I tell Noah we're cleaning the bedroom," Donna adds with a shrug.

"Reading a book," CJ offers when the other women turn to her. " I guess we all have to find ways to tell the children we need privacy without actually saying 'sex'." She thoroughly likes the opportunity to dish with the other women. She didn't know a lot of couples come up with code words to use with their spouse. She had gotten the idea from a few of the women in their neighbourhood.

"All right. I think we're going to need some more wine for this kinda talk," Mallory decides before skipping off through the back patio doors.

"I can't believe what's become of all of you. You're some of the most influential people in the federal government and here you are discussing child rearing and your spouses' various household chores." Annabeth shakes her head in disbelief.

"Do you think those things are any less important than our jobs?" Donna asks conversationally.

Annabeth shrugs. " I don't know. I don't have kids. But I would think they're probably more important. It's just nice to see everyone discussing anything but the budget deficit or Iran or the scandals on the Hill."

"That's certainly true," Margaret says with confidence. She loves the moments where Josh pauses to tell her a story about Noah's softball talents or invites her and Mason over for a casserole dinner Donna is making. She thinks it's always better around the office when the staff get a chance to spend time with their spouses and kids. She can easily declare that the former Bartlet staff members have changed significantly over the years.

* *

"Did you get Patrick down for a nap?" Josh inquires of Danny as he picks up his beach towel to dry the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, he should be up any time now. I'm sorry he caused such a hassle earlier." Danny grabs his bottle of beer in his chair and takes a chug as the men disassemble from their horseshoe game.

"It was fine. I'm sorry we had to interrupt your shopping trip early." Josh glances around quickly to locate his wife and child. Donna is sitting at patio table with the ladies and sipping iced tea, while Noah and the kids are kicking around a couple soccer balls.

"We weren't exactly shopping," Danny admits with tinged red cheeks.

Josh's brows raise as they make their way across the sandy beach to the house. He smirks with a little laugh. "Oh, well then I'm really sorry."

Danny smiles in thanks. " It's all right. Patty's been having trouble lately. We're going to go see some doctors and see if there's more behind his social anxiety than just normal child development. I'm supposed to start work in the fall at U.C.L.A but since Patty probably won't be able to cope with day-care it looks like CJ will have to cut back on her days in the office in order for me to teach."

"That seems like a fair compromise," Josh responds.

"Yeah. She really wants me to have the opportunity to focus on my career since I've been basically at home with the kids the last two and a half years." Danny slings his towel over his shoulder. "As much as I love my babies, it'll be nice to interact with adults other than CJ. Taking care of the kids isn't always easy."

"I know. I know how difficult Noah can be for Donna some days, and he spends six hours a day at day-care when she's working. I really appreciate all she does for us." Josh looks off in the distance as they walk.

"Seems like something's been bothering her. Is she not happy with her job?" Danny inquires of his friend.

"I think she's feeling held back. I can recognize it because I held her back for almost six years at the White House. Donna likes to be constantly challenged. I love that about her." Josh smiles at the thought of his wife's insatiable quest for learning.

"Definitely. She's a smart woman. But I guess she can't really get a more demanding job when she's gotta look after your son most of the time. Maybe she'd like a change in pace, but she probably can't do it without your help at home." Danny wonders if he's stepping over the line with his friend.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not always a huge help when I spend sixteen hours a day at the office. But Donna knows how much I appreciate her sacrifice. I miss her and Noah like crazy and wish I had more time with them, but it's just not feasible with my job." Josh has to shrug, feeling helpless to change the situation.

"Then maybe it's time you got another job," Danny suggests hesitantly. He isn't sure if it's appropriate for him to be giving Josh such sage advice.

"Another job?" Josh's eyes widen in surprise at the suggestion.

"One that would allow Donna more time out of the apartment and you more time at home with your family. After all, in three months you're gonna have another little one." Danny shrugs.

"I'm the President's Chief of Staff, at this point any other position would be a demotion." Josh laughs lightly.

Danny decides to tell Josh something that would likely offend him. "Well maybe you're at the peak of your career. I mean, you've been running the country and getting good men elected for twelve years now. Maybe a slow down in your work pace wouldn't be such a bad thing. I thought I'd feel completely useless once I gave up my job at the Post and declined offers as editors for the major newspapers. But it turned out I liked being settled down in my home office, writing at my own speed and being there for my kids every day. Instead of feeling stifled and over-the-hill, slowing down actually made me my own boss and in more control over my career. Plus, now I get a lot more flexibility and I can take and leave offers as I get them. I think if you stepped down now, you'd be getting flattering offers for private sector positions, consulting gigs or lecture series. You could use your wealth of knowledge and experience and use it to prepare the next generation of politco types. And that's not a bad gig."

Josh was about to defend himself and tell his friend that he had no interest in a job other than the one he has presently, but instead he pauses to really consider Danny's words. " Yeah, maybe. I don't know. I really like what I'm doing now, but there's no flexibility so it could be nice to have a job that would allow me more time with the kids…And Donna deserves to work somewhere she feels like she's really utilizing her skills…But , I don't know, Danny. I kinda talked the President into the whole thing. I went to Houston to get him to run and I've been at his side since 2005. I'm over-seeing his whole re-election bid. Would it really be fair for me to quit?"

Danny frowns, recognizing the conflict Josh is internalizing. "I dunno. But from what I've heard, Matt Santos is a family man at heart and he'll understand how after over twelve years of continuous service to the highest office in the land and this nation, you might want to take some time off to devote yourself to your family."

Josh doesn't have anymore time to ruminate over Danny's suggestion as they have arrived at the back patio where the women are engaged in light conversation.

"I'll get the barbeque started," Sam informs the group.

"Do you need some help getting the meat ready?" Danny asks, coming up behind CJ's chair and laying his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"We've already got the hamburgers and hotdogs ready in the kitchen. Why don't you boys go retrieve them?" Donna hints to her husband to help their hosts.

"We're on it," Will tells the ladies, leading the group of men in to the kitchen to grab the food for Sam to begin cooking.

* *

"So, you having a nice vacation so far?" CJ asks her husband as she curls into his side on the living room couch of the guest house. They had just laid PJ down to sleep for the night and were waiting outside the kids bedroom to make sure he fell asleep before they regrouped with the others in the main house.

"Yeah, I am. I like your old colleagues. Sometimes I feel like an outsider since I was the one scrutinizing them for eight years, but they've tried to make me feel included. It helps that I've got such a good rapport with Jed. But Will is a little odd, isn't he?" Danny takes the small moment to revel in just relaxing with his wife. They've been busy all day socializing with the their friends and ensuring that the kids are playing nicely with each other.

"He's just a little different," CJ responds with a laugh.

Donna opens the screen door and enters the living room. "Hey, how's Patty?"

"Good. He's almost asleep," CJ beams.

"Danny, I wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Josh earlier." Donna slides into the armchair across from the couch.

"What'd you say to Josh?" CJ asks of Danny with a curious brow rise.

"He suggested to Josh that he should quit his job and find a position where he can be home with the kids more," Donna informs CJ with a massive grin. " So when I told him about your proposal to come work with the Hollis Foundation, he said we could think about it over the next few months. He promised we'd focus on slowing down after the election is over. It gave me a great opportunity to tell him that I'm dissatisfied with my job and I want him to be around more once our little girl is born. He was completely sensitive and admitted how much he misses time with Noah. Things have been so strained between us lately and I feel like this week can completely save our marriage. We're talking again like a normal couple. Thank you for whatever you said, Danny, because Josh really thought about it. I just wanted to express my gratitude. "

Danny nods with a smile. " No problem, Donna. Glad I could help."

" Well I'll see you guys inside the house. Oh, and you may want to hurry up because President Bartlet and Sam are engaged in a heated game of chess." Donna breezes out of the guest house with an airy smile, a newfound spring in her step.

Danny shakes his head with a hearty laugh. " Well looks like Donna's happy now."

"What the hell did you tell Josh?" CJ demands of Danny.

Danny shrugs his shoulders and leans back into the couch. "I just suggested that he might want to search for a low-key career where he could spend more time with his growing family. I think he's been feeling guilty for Noah and Donna that he hasn't been there for them a lot the last year with the election and the White House duties. "

CJ gives Danny a sigh and disapproving stare. " You shouldn't have told Josh how to manage his career and family. That's between him and Donna."

"So, Donna just said you offered her a job at the Hollis Foundation. Isn't that meddling with her career and family life?" Danny is confused as to how him talking to his friend is any different than CJ talking to her friend.

With a pronounced eye roll, CJ shakes her head. " Donna asked my opinion on the problem she was having, and I was offering her solutions. You gave Josh unsolicited advice."

"Which he welcomed and what might have possibly saved his marriage with Donna." Danny shakes his head with a small laugh. He doesn't understand the problem.

"I know. But now Josh's decision to change career tracks and spend more time with the kids was a result of a talk with you and not his wife. That could undermine Donna just when she needed to assert her feelings to Josh. I'm just saying you shouldn't have been so direct with Josh. Not everyone wants to be Mr. Mom like you. If Josh was looking to give up his stressful job it should have been on his own terms." CJ knows she can't explain it well, but she just feels that Donna should have been the one suggesting to Josh that he switch jobs, not Danny.

"Honey, not everyone does things the way we do. The important thing is that Josh and Donna had a conversation about their future and they both feel better about the changes to come. So why don't we go join our friends?" Danny takes CJ's hand in his own and tugs her to her feet.

"All right, fine," CJ sighs. CJ just hopes their friends and can work out what's best for their family. She knows she and Danny aren't always perfect, as evidenced by their fight at the beach that morning, but they have a method for communicating their needs that usually works well for both of them.

* *

"I'm sorry to see you guys go. It's been so nice to catch up this week. I can't tell you how smart your little princess is. You've got a really gifted child on your hands." Abbey wraps an arm around CJ's back as they make their way down the porch steps to the front yard of the house.

"Thanks. We're very proud of how she's developing. We're just really worried about Patrick. Danny wants to take him to some specialists and discover if there's something more profound going on." CJ stops on the grass and frowns with obvious anguish. She wants her baby to be comfortable in many social situations outside of their home.

"Well, keep me informed. I'll ask around about specialists and make sure you've got a variety of options for possible treatment. But don't lose faith. Patrick is a precious little boy and no matter what happens he will always be a great blessing to your family. It's obvious just how much he loves you. He hardly left your lap the entire week." Abbey chuckles as Danny comes down the porch steps with their suitcases and begins to load them into the rental car.

CJ grins with a slight eye-roll. " Yeah. I love how affectionate he can be with us, I just wish he'd spread the love around a little."

"Mommy, we said goodbye to everyone," little Abbey pronounces, walking her baby brother down the steps with her pink backpack slung across her shoulders.

"Okay, sweetheart. Why don't you give Grandma Abbey a big hug and then Daddy will get you into the car?" CJ bends to ruffle her daughter's loose curly red hair before scooping her into her arms. She hands the little girl to her namesake and lifts Patty into her own arms.

"Bye, Grandma. I love you," Abbey says sweetly before pecking her honorary grandmother's cheek.

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you, too. Be good for Mommy and Daddy on the plane. We'll see you soon." Abbey Bartlet kisses the little girl's cheek before returning her to the ground so she can run to the car. " And goodbye to you, little man. We love you so much. Please be good for your parents." Abbey drops a quick kiss to Patty's temple before giving CJ one last hug.

"Bye, Abbey." CJ repositions Patrick in her arms as Sam and Mallory come out of the front door to say their goodbyes.

"Have a safe flight, guys," Sam calls from the porch. They had already done their formal parting platitudes inside.

"Thanks for having us. You did a wonderful job hosting, Mal." CJ walks to the car and fastens PJ into the car seat.

"We're glad you could make it. You're welcome any time," Mallory responds with a warm smile.

"Thanks, guys. Good luck in November!" Danny shouts before ducking into the drivers seat as CJ fastens herself in the passenger seat.

Danny starts the engine and backs the car down the driveway until he reaches the road. " So, good reunion?"

Looking out the passenger window at the beach house fading into the distance, CJ nods. " Yeah, good reunion."


End file.
